


Day sixteen; History

by Poketrash48



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketrash48/pseuds/Poketrash48
Summary: A zero plot short story about elves
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Day sixteen; History

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, history, one of my weakest subjects...eh, I’ll just make it fantasy, that’s in a sort of past, and the past is history! (That is probably the biggest stretch I’ve made so far but oh well).

The elf sat in the tree with his bow drawn, his aim at a small rabbit-like rodent. Its head was just too far in its hole for him to get a clear shot, so he waited until it took the bait he left.  


When the rabbit finally moved he let the arrow fly, striking part of his tribe’s dinner for the night. He dropped out of the tree and yanked the arrow from the ground, rabbit attached. He began walking out of the forest, dinner in hand, when a low growl was heard from behind him. He didn’t move, standing his ground against a creature he couldn’t see, waiting for it to strike.  


A branch snapped and he spun around on his heels, grabbing his dagger from his belt. The beast was finally in his view, but it was no beast, it was his hunting partner; a young wellex. The wellex, a creature that looked like a wolf-bear hybrid, was holding yet another rabbit in his jaw, growling to get the elf's attention.  


“Ah, its just you, Willmer,” He said, putting his dagger back on his belt. “That growl of yours is still far more frightening than it should be for a creature of your size.” He gave Willer’s head a pat, his tail wagged as he leaned into the elf’s hand.  


“Come on, let’s get back to the tribe, shall we? Everyone’s waiting for the meat after all.”  


The two trotted back through the forest and to the camp the elf’s tribe set up. Fire’s were going, tents were pitched, and elves were prepping for dinner. Some skinning animals, while others prepared and cooked the vegetables that were harvested along the way here.  


He and Willmer gave the rabbit to one of the butchers and went to clean up before helping with cooking.  


"Haraque! I saw you and some other hunters were runnin’ low on arrows, here.” An elf woman said while dropping newly made arrows into his quiver.  


“Why thank you Madeline.” He said before the woman ran off with more arrows in her hand.  


Haraque sat by one of the few fires going, Willmer right by his side.  


“Hello, dear, how are you tonight?” He whispered to his wife while giving her a peak on the cheek.  


“Fine, fine, I have tea in the tent, it's probably cool by now though.”  


“That’s fine, thank you Willow. Willmer, stay here, I don’t need you knocking the tent down again, alright?” Willmer put his head on the ground and let out a high pitched whine with puppy eyes looking up at his owner. It was too late as Haraque had already turned around.  


“I told you before that you being dramatic won’t work on me; I lead a tribe of elves and have three children. I’m immune to the guilt trip, friend.” 

He spoke as he walked towards his tent. A pot of tea was sitting right in front of the flap, five cups surrounding it. He grabbed the pot and cups and headed back to the fire to warm up the tea.  


~~~~  


It was midnight, the moon and the stars the tribe’s only source of light now with the fires nothing but piles of ash now. Animals were heard in the distance, calling out to their fellow mates while bugs sang their nightly song; sounds the tribe was more than accustomed too. Haraque slept beside his wife, Willmer at his feet while the children slept on the opposite side of Willow.  


The tribe slept peacefully, knowing that tomorrow will bring more of the same, yet be beautifully different as they will finally be in the safe place for winter where food still grows, the river is still thawed, and their natural world is still untouched by technology and war from the neighboring planet.


End file.
